The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a standardization project, standardized the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter, referred to as E-UTRA), in which high-speed communication is realized by adopting an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme and flexible scheduling using a unit of prescribed frequency and time called resource block.
Moreover, the 3GPP discusses Advanced E-UTRA, which realizes higher-speed data transmission and has upper compatibility with E-UTRA, E-UTRA relates to a communication system based on a network in which base station apparatuses have substantially the same cell configuration (cell size); however, regarding Advanced E-UTRA, discussion is made on a communication system based on a network (different-type radio network, Heterogeneous Network) in which base station apparatuses (cells) having different configurations coexist in the same area. In this regard, E-UTRA is also referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, and Advanced E-UTRA is also referred to as “LTE-Advanced”. Furthermore, LTE may be a collective name including LTE-Advanced.
Further, in the 3GPP, proposal has been made for the fifth generation communication (NPL 1). The fifth generation radio communication technology/fifth generation radio access technology are sometimes referred to as NX or Next Generation Radio Access Technology (NGRAT).